Bati Custom
Bati Custom (EFLC) Bati 801R (TLAD; Uptown Rider's website) |front_image = Bati801RR-GTAV-front-Sprunk.png |rear_image = Bati801RR-GTAV-rear-Sprunk.png |caption = A Bati 801RR in Grand Theft Auto V. |vehicle_class = Motorcycles |vehicle_type = Civilian motorcycle |body_style = Sports bike |capacity = 2 (rider and passenger) |manufacturer = Pegassi |price = $15,000 (GTA Online) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |appearances = The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Bati 801 |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 (EFLC) 3/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Sport Bike (needles) Sports Bike (dial texture) |inttxd = PCJ-600 (EFLC) Sports Bike (GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = }} ---- }} ---- }} |modelname = bati2 (All games) |handlingname = BATI (GTA V) BATI2 (EFLC) |textlabelname = BATI2 (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (TLAD, GTA V; original version) Parked (TLAD, GTA V; original version) (TBoGT) No (GTA V; enhanced version) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (EFLC) 5 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = TLAD ---- GTA V (original version) |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 50% White Plate 2 - 50% |engineacceleration = 1000_RACEBIKE (TLAD and TBOGT) v_twin_2 (GTA V) |exhaustacceleration = 1000_RACEBIKE (TLAD and TBOGT) v_twin_2 (GTA V) |idle = 1000_RACEBIKE (TLAD and TBOGT) v_twin_2 (GTA V) |deceleration = 1000_RACEBIKE (TLAD and TBOGT) v_twin_2 (GTA V) |genpreced = |gensucced = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Pegassi Bati 801RR (formerly known as the Bati Custom) is a supersport bike in The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description ''Episodes from Liberty City'' The Bati Custom is essentially a sportier variant of the Bati 800 supposedly more suited for racing, stripped of unwanted accessories (such as signal lights and rear mirrors) and featuring mechanical modifications, such as a more traditional two-sided (as opposed to the base model's single-sided version), a large rear hugger and improved exhaust system, with large exhaust tips. The Bati 801 RR also features a larger mud guard than the standard Bati 801. It also comes in one of four possible full-body vinyl designs, each primarily sponsoring one in-universe product, including Sprunk (green), Redwood Cigarettes (red/white), Stronzo (green/red/white) and Cerveza Barracho (red/white). As the vinyl designs are actual textures, it is not possible for the player to change them at any spray shop in GTA IV and the Redwood Cigarettes one is the only one available in TBoGT. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The motorcycle is featured in Grand Theft Auto V under the name Bati 801RR (R'ace '''R'eplica). Once again, it is a sportier variant of the Bati 801. It is now possible to change the vinyl design by visiting any mod shop. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Episodes from Liberty City'' Despite having been modified, the Bati Custom's performance is actually nigh-similar to that of the Bati 800, with very little difference in weight, acceleration, top speed and handling. However, much like the Bati 800, the Bati Custom still possesses excellent performance, with a lighter body weight that allows for responsive braking and steering, and an excellent top speed and acceleration rate. The exhaust manifold of the motorcycle defines the engine as a 4-cylinder. EFLC Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Bati 801RR is, along with the Bati, by far the fastest motorcycle in GTA V. The Bati 801RR has an excellent handling line, allowing the bike to make sudden alterations to its direction, as well as avoiding traffic, and making sharp corners, all still possible at high speeds. The braking is also very impressive, allowing the bike to make sudden needed brakes. Traction is acceptable, especially in high speeds and cornering, however, the bike tends to lose traction when pulling stoppies, and eventually loses control, forcing the bike back onto both wheels, which may hinder the Freemode Challenge "Longest Stoppie"; in this case, it is recommended not to pull a wheelie before pulling a stoppie, to avoid loss of control. Overall, the bike is highly recommended for racing, and with modifications, is easily the fastest motorbike in the game. It is recommended for use on most Time Trials in GTA Online thanks to its overall impressive acceleration, handling, and top speed. Once again, the exhaust manifold of the bike defines the engine model as a 4-cylinder. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :*'' Vehicle does not have access to the regular Respray options. The only available options are the ones listed here. :**'' Wheels do not have color options. Image Gallery Texture Wraps Bati801RR-GTAV-Livery1.png|Redwood Cigarettes #86 Bati801RR-GTAV-Livery2.png|Cerveza Barracho #34 Bati801RR-GTAV-Livery3.png|Stronzo (unnumbered) Bati801RR-GTAV-Livery4.png|Sprunk #83 Southern San Andreas Super Autos Bati801RRRedwood-GTAV-SSASA.png|'''Redwood Bati801RRCervezaBarracho-GTAV-SSASA.png|'Cerveza Barracho' Bati801RRStronzo-GTAV-SSASA.png|'Stronzo' Bati801RRSprunk-GTAV-SSASA.png|'Sprunk' Other Bati801RR-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Bati 801RR on the Rockstar Games Social Club, 2013. Bati801RR-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019.jpg|The Bati 801RR on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2019. Bati801RR-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionSP.jpg|The Bati 801RR in Grand Theft Auto V on Rockstar Games Social Club. Bati801RR-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionMP.jpg|The Bati 801RR in Grand Theft Auto Online on Rockstar Games Social Club. RaceAndChaseCrotchRockets-ArcadeGame-Coverart.png|Two Bati 801RR's on the box art of Race and Chase: Crotch Rockets in ''Grand Theft Auto Online. R&C-CR-Bati801RRs-GTAO-ArcadeGraphic.png|Two 'Bati 801RR's in the gameplay of Race And Chase: Crotch Rockets in Grand Theft Auto Online. Videos Prominent Appearances in Missions ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *The Bati Custom is used in the final mission of The Ballad of Gay Tony, Departure Time. It is the only time it appears in the game, as stated before, and it is only available in the Redwood Cigarettes livery scheme. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Bati 801RR appears in The Jewel Store Job in Grand Theft Auto V, but only if Karim Denz was chosen as the driver. Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' *The Bati Custom is more common in the northeastern corner of Algonquin, the Uptown Riders' native territory, where it can sometimes be found ridden around Northwood, Algonquin, or regularly found in traffic at the intersection next to the North Holland hospital while the player is riding a chopper. *The Bati Custom can be found all around North and East Holland while riding the Wayfarer. *The bike's frequency in traffic is increased if the player rides a Bati Custom. *Can be seen in Bike Races. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *The Bati Custom can only be found in the final mission "Departure Time". To keep the bike, the player must allow the mission to fail by not getting to the airport in time. (by doing this it causes the game to spawn the Bati Custom very commonly all across Liberty City when driven). The Redwood Cigarettes livery scheme is permanent, thus, it cannot be resprayed into a different livery. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version In the original version (Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3) of the game, the Bati 801RR would spawn, albeit extremely rarely, in traffic.'''File Data: bati2 With a frequency value of only 5'File Data': , its chances of spawning are extremely low. *Save the game and redo the mission The Jewel Store Job and pick the cheapest driver. During the getaway, the player will receive the Bati 801RR. Reload the game, and the bikes should spawn in which one can steal and save. *Can be found in La Puerta when driving a Felon. *Can be found in a parking spot off on Clinton Avenue in Downtown Vinewood. *Can be found parked at the Los Santos Customs in Burton while driving a Buffalo. *Can be found on Milton Road in West Vinewood, usually riding in a group with a few other bikes. ;Enhanced version The Bati 801RR no longer spawns in traffic randomly, as it was removed from traffic data files'File Data': popgroups.ymt in the enhanced version of the game. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $15,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Bati Custom and Bati 801RR are: **''TLAD: The Beat 102.7. **TBoGT: San Juan Sounds. **GTA V: Radio Los Santos, West Coast Classics, and The Lab. *The Bati Custom has no license plate, deeming it illegal for the road, hence its '''RR' title. ''Episodes from Liberty City'' *The Bati Custom is named the Bati 801R in the Uptown Rider's website, which was the beta name for the bike. *In The Lost and Damned, the Bati Custom has a different horn, but in The Ballad of Gay Tony, it shares the same horn as the NRG 900. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Bati Custom featured in The Jewel Store Job features a unique engine sound, taken from the Akuma. References Navigation }}de:Bati Custom (IV) es:Bati Custom pl:Bati Custom ru:Bati_801RR Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Bikes Category:Sport Bikes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Motorsport Vehicles